Manamaid
Manamaids are amphibious mamallian creatures that appear to originate from the realtivly cool, more southern rivers, seas, and lakes of the world, and by using rivers and streams have made it deep into West Everoc's inlands. They are believed to have originated somewhere in West Everoc's temperate southwest coasts. Appearance and Traits Those who have seen one and survived describe them as "half-manatee, half-human, all obese monstrosity." They are tall compared to humans, fairly rotund at the very least, and immensly strong. It is stated that on thier own they're fairly ugly, and generally while horrible to look at, it isn't until they "Bust a sexy move" that they become vomit inducing horrors, thier folds of insulating fat becoming disturbing, jiggling, cottage cheese-esque masses of unpleasantness to behold. Often this causes those without a natural resilience to things that are just downright unpleasant to either vomit uncontrollably or pass out, but often times both will occur. They manipulate objects with a set of large flippers and move about (surprisingly quickly at that) on thier tailfins when on land. How exactly they managed this is known only to evolution or themselves if it's a learned skill. They are also strong enough to completely shatter concrete with a well aimed hit from a sufficently heavy object, and are intelligent enough to make and use complex weapons (harpoon guns and during the timewar, Sewaturet employed many, issuing them portable gatling guns.) Culture and Society They appear to be a aquaculturalist society, subsisting off of open-sea and riverside hunting and carefully tended fish and algea farms. As generally all thier authority figures tend to wear what is often called a chainmail bikini and lack beards or mustaches, it is believed they operate as a matriarchal socety. Or they don't care and it's simply impossible to most to tell the genders apart. They are noted to engage in raiding as a means to pass time, treating it as a chance to strut thier stuff in front of thier friends and as a potentially deadly game, seeming to treat nearly every battle as if it was simply something to be enjoyed.. Warriors The most often seen are the Warriors. They share the general title of warrior and may have any of the following weapons; the names are based upon appearance or what the manamaids themselves call the weapons. *Trident (pikemen) *Brine Sabre (swordsmen) *Barbed Harpoon (spearmen) *Seahammer, Seamaul (hammermen; these weapons are named for the fact that they resemble a wave that has rolled over itself) *Shellaxe (axemen; the axehead looks like a seashell, hence the name.) Hunters Considered more prestigous due to thier civilian role of getting the nice fattening meats and such, they may also be seen backing the Warriors in battle and appear to be the more intelligent of thier number (or less, depending on one's point of veiw) based on the complexity of thier weapons. They are generally seen toting what can only be called a harpoon gun into battle. Roles in other societies In most societies that accept them, they tend to work in roles suited to thier build and strength, generally performing as heavy lifters and in jobs requireing one to be a strong swimmer or able to handle colder climates. In the modern eras, they serve as heavy weapons operators and surpsiingly, as melee shock troops, some even being strong enough to take two heavy machineguns or rocket launchers into battle. However any weapons issued to a manamid must be considerably sturdy, as they seem to have a love of bodyslamming or otherwise viciously bludgeoning enemies to death, often in conjunction with a sexy move. Mercifully in these modern eras, manamid warriors have enough armor covering them to render the effect it usuallt has useless, though it's still considered rather creepy. Most of the time, due to thier rather unpleasant to gaze upon faces, they will wear masks, face wraps, or full-face helmets for the sake of thier nonmanamaid fellows when among them. When said fellows go amongst the manamaids however, they tend to offer no such courtesy. Category:Creatures